borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor/The Red Stuff
talk here Sorry if I screw up your page by posting. But all these guns are really neat. I had thought that the new (ha ha new...) patch made it impossible to make guns above pearl rarity. Guess I was wrong! They are all rather cool. Do they actually work in game though? Auric 20:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ;in point of fact, they do. i overshot on my first attempt (see PnG's talk page for examples). 20 :18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : :What system are you on? I was wondering if you would mind sharing that Tsumani Bitch or Bitch Tsumani, whatever. I am not begging I just have no clue how to mod and don't know any modders online yet that gun looks BA. Oh and is it possible to put TK wave effect onto an SMG? If I am asking in the wrong spot please redirect me or delete my posts altogether. Auric 20:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dr. F is on pc. happy to share as long as you want to use the item. as for tk's wave, that question was put to me a while back see:Forum:Help needed from a weapon maker expert, that weapons is no longer possible sadly, it was tres cool. 20:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Darn, I am on Xbox 360 so you being on PC makes it impossible for us to trade. Do you know of anyone who is on Xbox that would be willing to make one of these guns? Someone trustworthy? Auric 14:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I will head off there and see what I can do. Do you mind if I borrow those red weapon WT codes? Auric 15:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did get the weapons. Skeve created them for me and I am happy with them. Auric Polaris 23:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :{cheering crowd} hazzah! 00:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) abandoned badlands : :May i ask you how you made those weapons you tagged as "the abandond badlands"? :Like the Cremator, Lariat, AK47, etc. :If it's not to much to ask of course. 11:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) i did not make these weapons, they are boss drops and chest pick ups from 3rd party dlc. 17:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- more monsters gd_customweapons.GBX_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gearbox_SMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip4_gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Gearbox_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTCorrosive4_Pestilent gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title__SMG 1 5 0 63 gd_customweapons.GBX_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gearbox_SMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip4_gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc3_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Gearbox_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 1 5 0 63 gd_customweapons.GBX_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gearbox_SMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip4_gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Explosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Gearbox_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_reload1_Vicious gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 1 5 0 63 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5_Hyperion_Bitch gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Bitch 1 5 0 63 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_HellFire 1 5 0 63 add levels as desired The Abandoned Badlands? How do you even make those weapons on the bottom of the red weapon pages??? Seems like more than just willowtree code to me 20:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Edit: would I be able to use these weapons outside of the End-User Created Content? 23:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :yes. do not sell anything acquired in TAB until you have achieved all money related challenges as this counts as selling mods and sets accumulated wealth to negative value. see gbx thread for details offer void where prohibited. Edit again: Shame, I only have knoxx dlc, that means I cant play it *scream and whines* T.T 23:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Red Shield? Have you yet figured out a formula for a red shield?? 00:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :awesome question! no. 00:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::seems to be multiples of 2. no apparent way to get 171. :( T.T What happens if you end with 170 or 172? white?-- 03:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :should still be cyan range. 03:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok first time ever modding, I changed the prefix of the Bulldog Jackal to Friendly (Friendly Jackal), anything I can do to keep it red?-- 03:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :not that would do you any good. that one is almost max parts. fire jackal works: dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_CombatShotgun_DahlJackal gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag2 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.barrel3_DahlJackal gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc5_Incendiary dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.CombatShotgun.DahlJackal_Material gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Torgue1_Fire dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Dahl_Jackal 1 04:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC)